


out of hand- A communism x capitalism novel

by ssxpiaa



Category: capitalism - Fandom, communism - Fandom, enemies to lovers - Fandom
Genre: Other, capitalismxcommunism - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssxpiaa/pseuds/ssxpiaa
Summary: Capitalism works their normal 9-5 job. Every day having to endure the political enemie fighting to end them that is capitalism.An enemies to lovers Novel.
Relationships: capitalismxcommunism
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Although Communism wasn’t supposed to be in their office at the moment, they were. It was 7pm on a Thursday night and they would be attending a board meeting the next day. Communism had a presentation to finish and it was most definitely not going very well.

They had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep the night before and were exhausted both mentally and physically. 

Communism finished up the last thing needed for their presentation; their note cards. They hated this step and had been putting it off the entire time but needed to finally finish it. 

Scribbling a few things down and gathering the rest of their notes, Communism was finally done and could sleep. By now it was 3 am and they weren’t exactly thrilled about the time. 

They rushed home and took a shower to wash up. Taking a melatonin gummy and filling up their water bottle, they were almost falling asleep whilst standing. 

After what felt like forever, the water bottle was full and they were ready to finally sleep. Communism got in bed and before checking the alarm clock on their bedside table, which read 4:36, slowly drifted off.

(what the actual fuck did i just write oh my god)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

After an hour or so, Communism wake up.

So, at 6:30, they head out. Technically, the meeting and work started at 9, but, of course, Communism was a nervous wreck and could not mess this up. 

If they did, it could possibly be the end of their career. Communism needed to make sure that everything was perfect, so they were planning of going early to practice their script.

Taking the bus to their office, Communism dozed off, they were living off an hour of sleep and were completely sleep deprived.

When the NYC bus hit a speed bump, Communism jumped wide awake and looked around. It was filled to their brim wit he people, some on their phones others staring into space.

Looking to their watch and then to the surroundings, Communism picked up on two things; 1. they had been sleeping for a little more over an hour and a half making it now 8:23 am,  
2\. Communism had to get to their office and they had to do this quick.

Feeling the bus slow down Communism jumped up and ran to the front of the bus earning stares from surrounding faces.

The moment the doors opened, Communism ran out. They sort of recognized where they were and had an idea of how to get to where they needed to go.

Their office shouldn’t be too far away from here so Communism broke out into a sprint, running down the side walk, swerving around pedestrians.

As they had thought, their office building was, luckily, just around the corner. Communism checked their watch. 8:30. 

They had another 30 minutes to prepare for the board meeting at nine. 

Communism had hoped to have more time to look over their work but this was okay. Sort of.

When they arrived at the office their post-it notes and flash cards were sprawled out across the desk. 

Sitting down, Communism looked at the cards where they had written out notes and points to talk on. 

Reading them out, they were completely incoherent. Chicken scratch they had written at 2 in the morning. Great. 

(do new york city streets even have speed bumps on them? no clue. i don’t live there and i don’t care. i have no idea what i’m doing at this point and it is way to late for this shit. i have no idea if i’m ever going to update this again but i’m low key invested 😩)


End file.
